the_chronology_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Prompto Argentum
Prompto Argentum is a major character from Final Fantasy XV . He made his series debut in The Cape Canon Bio is linked to Prompto's official wikia page. Pre-Chronology While it isn't fully explained what Prompto was doing back in Eos (the world of FFXV),it was implied that he had been seperated from the rest of the main cast and fell into a hole in a cave. The hole ended up being a portal which eventually brought him to Gravity Falls. Plot Involvement Chapter 1 Finding himself outside of the woods after recovering from a short term headache,Prompto had originally thought of taking a photo of The Shack before being startled by a dark blue-coloured pony,nearly dropping his camera in the process. He was once again stopped by Grunkle Stan,the owner of the aforementioned Shack from taking a photo without paying. Let off the hook as he had never took the picture,Prompto then approached a small group consisting of Felix Combferre Auclair,Zenos Y Galvus,Miguel,Scias and Kanna Kamui,where he introduced himself to the group. After Kanna had introduced herself in response,Prompto questioned if the horns and tail are real,where he was confirmed by the dragon girl herself that they are indeed not fake and that she is a dragon. The knowledge of Kanna being a dragon prompted the blonde gunslinger to remark about her being nice despite being a dragon (as he and his friends had a bad history with dragons in their world) before he expressed confusion of how he himself was transported to Gravity Falls in response to Zenos' question. Upon hearing that they were all in a different world,Prompto pondered outloud about the tropes describing their current situation,before concluding that they are not in a video game,earning Felix's confusion. Entering the shack alongside the other people who were also transported into Gravity Falls,he and the rest were told of the "Gravity Falls’ Natural Law of Weirdness Magnetism" by Stanford Pines,which the latter had explained that the unstable portal he and Dipper were testing had gone out control and,combined with the aforementioned law,attracted them into Gravity Falls unintentionally. After being given a "fetch quest",Prompto would then join the group heading for the woods to obtain a size-altering crystal. (The rest TBA later) Epilogue(s) TBA Character Relationships 1)Kanna Kamui - From Miss Kobayshi's Dragon Maid (debut uncertain,will add after checking),after their first time interacting with each other,Prompto started displaying concern for the young dragon girl to the point of acting like a father to her. Some time after their second fetch quest from the pool for Mermando's hair,their father-daughter dynamic deepened further as they displayed mutual understanding for each other's thoughts regarding the voting of the traitors among them. 2)Felix Combferre Auclair - Nightwisher's Original Character,debuted in Eye of the Falls. Felix was one of the first few Prompto struck a brief conversation with after being transported to Gravity Falls. He and Orbeck were the notable two who went to look for Felix after the latter had took a hit meant for the Doom Marine from the merged gnomes and was sent a few distances away from the group. 3)Princess Luna - From My Little Pony (Don't you even think of judging the guy roleplaying her),debuted in Eye of the Falls. Prompto first talked to her after hearing Kanna's wish to ride on the Alicorn (no innuendo intended). Both of them (alongside Morgana,Miguel and Pichu) were equally horrified after witnessing Slugcat get swallowed whole by Kanna. The uneasiness about Kanna potentially gobbling up something bigger than her stomach could digest was noticeably still present as Luna advised Prompto to keep an eye on Kanna should the dragon girl reenact the "Slugcat Incident". 4)Hinanawi Tenshi - From Touhou Series,debuted in Eye of the Falls. Their first time having a proper conversation wasn't a particularly pleasant one. During the second vote for Plutia's killer,Prompto tried to lessen Tenshi's anger and feelings of betrayal towards Whisper by reminding the former about the latter not having control of her actions due to Bill Cipher's ability to completely take over his host's body,mind and consciousness. His attempt ended up backfiring tremendously on him as Tenshi further vented her frustration out,causing the gunslinger to silently curse himself out for making her feel even worse than he had intended. Trivia Edit 1)Despite his first appearance alongside fellow Chocobros Noctis,Ignis and Gladiolus being in the Sandbox RP "The Cape",which was stated to be after the events of Point Zero,the posts by the roleplayer suggests Prompto in Eye of the Falls does not have memories of the events beyond the attack on Altissia (nor were there any hints of existing memories of the events of his time spent with the Multiverse Protection Foundation). This was an oversight by the roleplayer of Prompto himself,as he had forgotten that The Cape was after Point Zero,not Eye of the Falls. 2)Prompto has made several references to other medias,tropes,and works thoughout the events of Eye of the Falls. One such reference was a shout-out to the 2012 Film, Journey 2:The Mysterious Island. Another reference that Prompto had imagined after seeing Plutia (Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory) dived into the pool was a shout-out to Sonic the Hedgehog that had, humorously enough,made him realise that there's someone in the cast who is very likely also from the mobian's world.